


A wild man

by pray_to_RNGesus



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, First Time Bottoming, Gay bear - Freeform, He's wild after all, Karroch has to be hairy, M/M, Muscles, Nightmares, Porn With Plot, Prosthesis, Romance, Size Difference, VERY hairy, kinda? lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pray_to_RNGesus/pseuds/pray_to_RNGesus
Summary: A story of two lonely souls, bounded by the endless battle and endless love.





	1. A wild man

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drabbles and one-shots about these two lovely as hell guys. Some are smut, some are not, and some are even AUs (noted if so).
> 
> This pairing appeared quite randomly and occupied my mind soooo hard. I love them infinitely. 10/10 would fuck them right now.
> 
> 100% bearded gay bear power
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boush is on his way, but he needs a guide, and the guidance expands into something bigger.

Boush has checked with the map again. And again. Then he turned it upside down and tried to see the difference. The incredibly enormous forest in front of him was just impossible to orientate in, and Tinker started to think if he should choose another way. Then suddenly he heard a deep low voice behind his back.

"Someone seems lost. Need any help?" asked a big man who appeared to be standing right next to him.

Boush felt his throat become dry as desert looking at the stranger. It was not because of fear, just the opposite. He couldn't move his eyes away from the imposing figure in front of him.  
The man was very large. Even for a human he was a big guy, but for a keen he was truly a giant. He was wearing quite a little clothes, and most of his skin was exposed. His body was bulky, with strong and flexing muscles. All over his mighty torso he had a lot of strange red tattoos, especially on the shoulders, continuing on his thick arms.

From the whole picture Boush could almost certainly tell that the man was from North, possibly even from Slom. The fallen kingdom had interested the scientist for quite a time and he was willing to know more about what had been happening there for over thirty years. But this thought had already left his mind as he roamed his eyes on the big man's face. He had rough facial features, dark hair and bushy beard and ocean-deep black eyes. The more Tinker looked on the man, the more he liked him, but apparently he realized that he was just unmovingly staring at the completely unknown person for quite a bit and felt like his cheeks started to burn.

"Err... Didn't want to admit this, but yes. I need to cross the forest, but I think I'm in dire need of a guide. Could you help me?"

"Sure, why not" agreed the man and continued. "Where exactly are you going?"

"Ultimyr" replied Boush.

"Fine then. It's gonna take two or three days to pass through the entire forest. You ready to head on now?"

"Yeah, no need to wait" nodded Tinker and quickly checked his stuff. His backpack was full of supplies and tools for surviving and his parts of weaponry were all ready.

"Okay, let's go. By the way, my name's Boush"

"Karroch" the man shortly introduced himself as they took off in the deep of the forest.

Soon Boush finally managed to calm himself down a bit. A sudden meeting made him very aroused, and he desperately tried to get rid of the hot and manly image of Karroch in his head. He was still excited by the man, but he decided to wait with it and go on. The trip was going to be very enjoyable.

The evening broke out and the air started to cool down very quickly. Boush shivered as he called the man forward to him.

"Hey, how about a rest? It's darkening, and I doubt that we'll be able to see anything an hour later"

"Seems reasonable" agreed Karroch, stopping and turning his head to see the keen. "Settle down where you want, I'll make the fire"

"Not very talkative, aren't you?" chuckled Boush.

"I've lived in the forest for my whole life. There aren't many people to talk to, and animals understand me without words"

"Living in the wild, then" thought the scientist watching Karroch chopping off a big tree branch and dispatching it into many pieces. "A wild man in a wild world"

After the man finished cutting the wood, he pulled out two small stones from his belt bag to make the fire, but Boush stopped him, quickly getting a lighter from his pocket and setting the branches on fire.

"That's much faster" grinned Tinker.

Karroch frowned and took the lighter from his hand, examining it.

"What's this?"

"Ah, I call it a lighter. It's basically just a small can with liquid gas and the wheel which scratches on the flint and makes the flickers. Made it myself" proudly stated Boush, getting back the thing.

"That's handy. Wish I had such a thing."

"No problems, I can give you mine. I've just thought about making a new one"

"Wow, thanks then" the man grinned, taking away the lighter and sitting down.

Sitting near the fire, Boush rubbed his arms. The heat from the fire was still not enough to warm him up. Karroch noticed it and moved closer to him.

"Still cold?" he asked.

Getting a nod as an answer, he clasped his arm around Tinker's shoulders and pulled him in the tight hug.

Boush could feel his own heart pounding in his ears. Embraced in the man's strong arms, he felt how comfortingly warm Karroch's body was. He decided it was his only chance and turned over, clasping his hands around the man's neck and kissing him with all the passion he had. His heart fluttered in his chest when a large hand laid on his back and the other one digged in his hair, holding his head when Karroch kissed him back, a bit roughly, but Boush didn't mind it. The man immediately took the lead, his power and strength making the keen feel safe and comfortable. His whiskers prickled Tinker's lips, making him giggle and nuzzle into his face.

Breaking the kiss, Karroch looked in his eyes and smiled.

"I noticed you looking at me all the time and wondered if you wanted to go on. I guess you do"

Boush blushed a bit, but was met by the man's hearty chuckle.

"Come on, don't be shy. I'm open for you"

The keen brightened up, roaming his hands over Karroch's body. His broad chest was muscular and thickly covered with dark hair, which trailed onto his abdomen and lower under his belt. His arms were bulky and thick like tree trunks, also displaying lots of hair over them. He had the body of a true man, big and mighty. Resting his head on Karroch's chest, Boush caught his manly scent, which drove him crazily aroused. Lowering himself, he placed his hand on the man's crotch, feeling a big bulge starting to form there. 

"I think you might be much more comfortable not on the ground" Karroch softly rumbled, pulling out his sleeping bag which he carried on his back and spreading it near the fire.

Settling on it, he unbuckled his belt and took it off, letting Boush finish his task. The keen hummed in agreement, lowering the man's loincloth to free his already hard shaft. Karroch's cock was just like the man himself: large, thick and heavily covered with hair. His balls were heavy and very hairy, and hung freely under his prick. Tinker looked at it with awe, grasping it with his hand and slowly pulling down the foreskin to open the head, red and even thicker. He bent down, lightly kissing the tip, then licked his lips and tried to place the head in his mouth. With a little struggle, he managed to fill it in, swirling his tongue around it. Karroch tilted his head back and growled with pleasure, which told Boush that he was doing good. Tinker carefully tried to take more of the Karroch's cock and started slightly bobbing up and down on the shaft.

"Arrgh, yes" groaned the man and placed his hand on the back of his partner's head, lightly pressing it to set his own rhythm, but mindful not to force the keen too much or to choke him.

"You okay, Boush?" asked Karroch and, getting a muffled "uh huh" as an answer, started to move his thighs, steadily speeding up.

Eagerly sucking, Boush clutched Karroch's heavy balls with his hand, squeezing and rolling them over, earning another pleased groan from the man. Backing his head, he let the cock slip from his mouth and leaned closer to the man's ballsack, digging his fingers and nose into the wild bush of pubic hair and again catching that manly musky scent that drove him crazy. He licked and kissed his balls and also tried to suck them, but they proved to be so large that he was barely able to fit one in his mouth.  
Karroch was seeing stars and heavily breathing from pleasure as the keen continued to suck his thick shaft and play with his balls. Feeling his finish coming soon, he gripped Tinker's head tighter and started to roughly pound his mouth, hoarsely growling as he felt his orgasm striking him. Boush almost choked when the pulsating cock in his mouth started shooting loads of cum down his throat. He immediately started to swallow it, but Karroch was spilling so much that he couldn't handle everything, and a string of cum ran from the corner of his mouth. 

When the man finally stopped cumming, Boush swallowed all that he had in his mouth and licked all the cum from his cock. Recovering his senses, Karroch gently hugged the keen and kissed him in the forehead.

"That was awesome. How are you?" he asked.

"My jaw's a little sore, but I loved it too"

"Heh, sorry for that. I kinda lost the breaks"

"It's fine" said Boush, sliding his finger on the shaft, which was hardening again. "Uh, Karroch, I... I want you to fuck me"

"Are you sure?" asked Karroch with a concerned look. "You know, it might be difficult or painful with my size..."

"Please. I want you so hard, I can no longer wait" pleaded Boush.

"Alright, as you wish. If it hurts, tell me. I don't want you to suffer"

"I believe you won't hurt me, big guy" said Tinker with a smile.

"I promise you" Karroch embraced the keen in a tight hug. "Besides, have you ever been with a man?"

"Uh... Never"

"Then you especially need a stretch. Now, just relax and trust me."

Boush took off his clothes, revealing his lean and wiry body. He wasn't very muscular, but escaping from Violet Plateau and surviving on his own for all these years could not pass without consequences. He was covered in scars of all sizes, mostly on his chest and arms. He also had a bit of body hair on his arms, legs and chest, from which it trailed on his belly and private parts. He was already hard for quite a time, and when Karroch placed his hand on his erection and stroked it a few times while teasing his nipple, he came with a groan of relief. The big man made him spread his legs wider and lay on his back, then spat on his cum soaked fingers and slowly pushed one in Tinker's asshole. A quiet moan escaped from his mouth as he felt another one finding its way inside him. Karroch's thick and rough fingers were surprisingly careful, doing good job stretching his ass, but not causing pain. From these moves, his manhood started to grow and harden again, and Karroch slightly grinned at the sight of it. He clearly saw that the small man was absolutely obsessed with him, raggedly breathing and slightly pushing himself on his fingers. He smirked when Boush moaned again and clenched the sleeping bag with his hands as the third finger joined the others in his tight asshole. He thought that the keen would probably come again even from his handjob, but it wasn't what both of them wanted.

Boush moved his head up when the fingers slipped out from his stretched hole, but he was immediately pinned down by Karroch's large and warm body. The man was two times heavier than him and could probably crush his bones with ease, but he felt no pressure as Karroch distributed his weight on his limbs, leaving only a pleasing feeling of being surrounded and dominated by a mighty, powerful male. Boush almost melted when Karroch passionately kissed him, his large arms crawling under his shoulder blades and pressing him to his manly chest. Tinker closed his eyes and gave in, clasping his arms around the man's bulky neck, wrapping his legs around his waist and feeling his mouth being ravaged by a man's hot tongue. He wasn't really a bottom one, but his strong and dominant lover made him willing to please the man and writhe under him, begging for more. Deep in his mind he wanted Karroch to fuck him hard and roughly, although he understood he could not handle this giant pounding him with all his might. But when he felt the thick tip poke at his entrance, this feeling became ten times stronger.

"Karroch... Do it now" he whispered, feeling his heart beat faster and faster.

"It will hurt at first. Just relax and enjoy, honey" rumbled the man, slightly moving his thighs to let his head slide in.

Boush gasped and yelled when a sharp flash of pain stroke his hole, but Karroch lowered his head and kissed him again to help him overcome it. This nice feeling made the keen calm down, and soon he got used to the strange feeling of his ass being filled up. When Karroch broke the kiss and started slowly moving, he brushed his head on a certain sweet spot inside his body, and Boush felt his mind blowing up with lust. The whole world faded to him, leaving only the man owning him and his enormous cock sliding in and out of his worked ass. As Karroch increased the pace, Tinker gripped his shoulders with his fingers and exhaled loudly, longing for more.

The keen constantly moaning and squirming under Karroch, unconsciously muttering his name, pleading to fuck him harder made the man lose control of himself. Driven by lust, his body was controlled not with his mind, but with his primal instincts, and his inner beast had only one thing to follow - the wish of his little bottom one. Following Tinker's lust-minded pleas, he started to ruthlessly pound him, making him moan and yell his name loudly, growling with pleasure himself as his thick shaft was jammed by his lover's incredibly tight guts. Getting up on his knees, Karroch tightly held his partner's waist and continued to thrust into him, enjoying every moment of being buried deep inside the keen. Feeling that he was about to come, the man grunted fiercely, roughly slamming into Tinker, who also came with a sharp cry and shot his cum all over his body. Tilting back his head, Karroch surrendered into the wave of pleasure going through his whole body and started to shoot inside Boush. The keen was surprised with the sheer amount of hot semen filling him to the edge. He knew that the man shot a lot, but now there was way more than the first time.

Letting his manhod plop out with a wet sound, Karroch smirked, watching a thick string of his cum run from Tinker's ravaged asshole. Leaning down again to kiss his lover's forehead, Karroch softly whispered in his ear.

"Did you like it?"

"I liked it all. And I like you too" Boush smiled tiredly.

Karroch laid down and rolled over the keen, pulling him closer and embracing him in a tight hug.

"Ow, ow, my rear!" gasped Boush and made a wry face as his stiffened ass pained a bit from his movement.

"It will pass, honey. Seems like we both have gone wild this time" chuckled the man, lightly caressing Tinker's butt with his hand.

"My wild man" whispered the keen and rested his head on the man's mighty torso, running his fingers through his thick hair.

Boush was visibly falling asleep, so Karroch gently picked him up and crawled with him in the sleeping bag. The keen used his large bicep as a pillow and nuzzled into his furry chest, making him chuckle and wrap his other arm around the small body. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep, willing to wake up with Boush in his hands this day and for the rest of his life. A lonely beast finally found someone who he can dedicate his life to, and their story has just begun.


	2. The best present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece of warmth in a cold winter night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kind of Christmas special, I guess :D  
> This one is rather short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. And happy holidays to everyone of you guys! I love you all!

Boush stood in the dark room of the tavern, staring silently through the window at the falling snowflakes.

"Feeling dreamy?" asked Karroch, approaching him from behind and wrapping his arms around him.

Tinker couldn't help giggling as he was embraced in a strong, but gentle hold. He always got goosebumps all over his body when he heard the man's deep and calm voice so close to him, and this time wasn't an exception as Karroch softly growled a short greeting into his ear. He also knew it, so he did it on purpose, but the keen was absolutely enjoying this feeling and didn't really mind it.

"I heard that humans sometimes celebrate a new year's beginning in winter. Do you know anything about it?"

"Not in the slightest" replied the Beastmaster. "My life was rarely a holiday, and there were no such things in Slom, anyway"

"I can guess" hummed Boush, lightly tapping a simple beat on Karroch's hands with his fingers. He closed his eyes and relaxed in the man's cosy embrace. Then he opened one eye and said slyly:

"I also heard that there is a tradition to give presents to everyone you love at that day"

"So that's what you were hinting at" Beastmaster grinned. "You know, there aren't many things here that can make a present"

"Don't you worry, I've already got the best present of my life"

"Huh? And what it is?"

"It's you, dumb bear!" Boush laughed and nudged the man with his elbow.

Karroch smiled and tickled the keen, making him giggle again and bend over, and left a kiss on his neck. The usually gloomy and unsociable warrior always turned into a kind giant cuddler near him, and it made Tinker feel happy and a bit proud at the same time.

Karroch loosened his hands for a moment just to turn Boush around and lift him up so their eyes met at the same level. He held the keen gently by his thighs and back, then leaned closer to his head so their foreheads lightly touched. He nuzzled his nose into his lover's face and kissed him again, much deeper and more passionately this time. His hand slipped higher and playfully squeezed Tinker's butt, feeling his own groin heat up with arousal. Boush melted as he gave in to the man's command. His whole being, his movements and appearance was rough and filled with power, but he did his best to make Tinker nice and comforted. The keen was overwhelmed with pleasure, feeling Karroch's mighty chest rise up when he broke the kiss for a brief moment to breathe and continued with new force. He would give everything in the world to make this moment never end.

A loud knock to the door ended their bliss like a bolt from the blue. They groaned quietly from annoyance and Boush was put back on the ground, both of them quickly equipping their weapons and rushing out of the room where the Admiral was already waiting for them.

"Kunkka, you appeared actually at the VERY wrong time" grumbled Karroch while they went to the fountain.

"Sorry 'bout that lads, but Tresdin said we're all needed on th' arena" Kunkka answered, slightly smiling with the corners of his mouth. He understood that he interrupted something very intimate between these two, but he didn't bring it up, or else if the irritation could harm, he would die instantly.

"Don't tell me you're going to battle like this" Boush said, watching Karroch from tip to toe.

"What's wrong?"

"You are half naked and it's the middle of winter. Wrong enough?"

"Come on, you can't die from frostbite here"

"But you feel the cold fully, right?"

"Uhmmm... Yes" Karroch reluctantly admitted. He was really starting to freeze up.

"Then shut your face and take my coat" Boush cut him off.

"Don't wanna upset ya, but your coat's a bit small for him" laughed Kunkka. "But there's nothin' where the good ol' rum won't help"

Karroch silently grabbed the old bottle the Admiral gave him and took a big gulp, giving it back with a short "thanks". The heroes hurried to the battlefield as the sound of horn filled the air, marking the beginning of the battle.

"You've done great, honey" Karroch patted Tinker's hair when they returned to the tavern and stopped to grab a bite.

"WE have done great" Boush corrected him, sneaking a little bit from the man's steak.

The Ancients' magic kept their fighters in good form and they didn't really need food, but old habits were still strong and the "eating nonsense", as Tiny called it, was still a part of their life. But, regardless of this, food remained food and was actually quite tasty, so they just sat there and enjoyed themselves.

"If you're done, let's go to our place" said Karroch after a little while.

"Ready, willing and fully enabled!" giggled Boush, earning a hearty laugh from the Beastmaster, and stood up, heading to the next floor into their own room where they were so rudely torn away from. Rushing in, they started kissing again, hastily undressing during it, and Karroch jumped on the bed, grabbing the keen after him and covering them with a warm blanket, both of them falling into a wild heat.

* * *

 

A few feet stomped past the door, making the two behind it cuddle closer to each other.

"Something's going on there" Boush mumbled, slowly caressing Karroch's beard with his fingers.

"The door is locked. And anyway, you really want to know it?"

"There's cold and noisy outside, and I'm warm and I have a giant fuzzy heater with a stupidly sexy voice and body here. I'm not getting up until the world is broken to pieces"

"I can guess" the man chuckled.

He could faintly remember Boush quietly moaning to his thrusts, the keen's fingers tightly clenching his broad back and himself growling something very dumb and lusty into his ear. In such moments his voice used to become hoarse and even lower, more like that of a beast, which drew Tinker insanely aroused. His whole body was so tense he thought his muscles would grow to their full size from the smallest strain. He smirked and tried this out, everything happening just as he imagined. Boush quietly hummed as he slid his hand on his mighty biceps, trailing to his torso - a display of pure strength and manliness, heavily muscular and thickly hairy, slightly covered in sweat after their hot encounter. Tinker was absolutely happy that such a man laid with him, made love to him, and actually claimed him as his own - he was sure that Karroch left a couple of hickeys on his neck and shoulders.

The battle and the sex left Boush completely exhausted and tired. Luckily, he happened to be in the strong and loving embrace of his beloved warrior, who noticed his sleepiness and shifted himself to free some place for Tinker and whispered in his ear before the keen fell asleep.

"Good night, Boush. My own little beauty"


	3. A price of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is the greatest bounty, but sometimes it may cost too much to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavily inspired by playing lots of Overwatch. I really like Shimada brothers and I wondered if something similar happened to Dota heroes.  
> No smut here, a bit of angst and death thoughts.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

This should have never happened.

Karroch opened his eyes and lightly groaned. He couldn't tell exactly how long he had been unconscious. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was pain. A terrifying explosion which, he thought at first, tore the whole world apart. The Radiant base getting wiped out in a single moment.

The Beastmaster found himself in a strange place on a mat, covered with a thin sheet. He slightly moved all his body to regain his senses. It felt numb in some places, but a stretch would obviously make it better. He tried to get up, but this feeling in his left leg was even stronger, and he unwrapped the blanket to see what's going on. The next few seconds he was blankly staring at the shiny metal covering his left foot below his knee. And after a couple of knocks on it he understood that it wasn't on his leg. Actually it _was_  his leg.

"Well" he thought, "At least it seems right. If there's no fountain anymore, it wouldn't heal back"  
His... new part of the body left Karroch very surprised, but he wasn't so emotional about it and decided that if it could not be brought back, he should just accept it and go on. What was Boush going to say about it...

The man's blood froze still mid thought. Boush. He was right there, near him. He remembered trying to rush and shield the keen, but everything had happened too fast. Karroch instantly forgot about his metal leg and jumped up, fear hovering all over his body. He must find Tinker _right now_.

The very first step proved that he couldn't do that. He wasn't used to his new limb and immediately lost his balance, loudly falling on the floor. The man angrily growled and crushed his fist on the ground, humiliating himself for this helplessness, and got up again, this time moving way more carefully. As he reached the door, it opened and a redheaded archer was about to rush in to the noise, but jumped back as the man stood in the doorframe.

"Karroch! You're up!" cheered Lyralei, hugging the man tightly. He hugged her back, as he was glad to see anyone familliar here.

"Lyra. Is Boush fine?" he asked with a worried look as he let go of the girl and properly left the room. The Windranger stopped chuckling, only leaving a weak smile which faded right after.

"Well. He is... fine, yeah" she sighed. "But you better look by yourself."

"Where is he?"

"Right here, actually" a voice from behind him sounded.

Karroch immediately turned around and froze in place. At first he thought it was Clockwerk in his battle armor, but this one was more like an iron man. He was actually the Tinker's size, maybe just a little bit higher. His frame was not very big, too. He had light blue lights glowing all over him, and on his head was something like Tinker's helmet glasses, but a long single one and also softly glowing blue.

"Who are you?" Karroch muttered, unblinkingly staring at the stranger and feeling his guts twist.

"I knew that it would be too hard to accept" came a quiet reply. Karroch's heart missed a beat. The voice was so painfully familliar, but different. Hoarse, cracked... Lifeless.

"I think this will be much more effective" the voice said as the stranger placed a hand on his... face, and with a click he put it off, raising his head on Beastmaster.

"Boush..." Karroch whispered, looking into the eyes he would recognize from millions. His lover's face was heavily scarred, his ocean blue eyes lost all the joy and energy they were always shining with.

Boush closed his eyes and pressed his metal covered forehead on the man's chest. He felt slightly pushed back as Karroch shifted, and apparently he realized that he hugged him. Only realized.

A tear ran down Tinker's scarred cheek. His beloved man was alive, they have found each other. But he could not feel his touch and his warmth anymore. At this moment only one thought remained in the keen's mind. He shouldn't survive. He wanted to die so badly. His whole existence was a mistake. Boush whom the human warrior once loved was dead. And now he was just a piece of metal garbage. An unnatural life, unworthy to be spent with a nature's beloved child.

"What had happened there?" Karroch asked quietly.

"Well, it can surely be called "the end of the world", I think" replied Lyralei. "The both Ancients just... blew up. Noone lost and noone won. They just disappeared. And destroyed the Arena completely. You were very close to the Ancient, but from what I guessed, Boush was right between it and you, so the explosion only got your leg off. But he... He was almost dead. After everything blew up we all appeared in our world, about a hour of running from here. Me and Rattletrap took you both in this town and he then practically rescued Boush from death."

"Yes, she is right" said Tinker with a heavy sigh. "We once discussed how could the human body be saved after suffering through such heavy injuries. It was just a mad idea, not supposed to ever be used. But it turned out to be my fate. Rattle told me he with Lyralei's help replaced lots of parts of my body with our metal concepts of the prosthetics. He even created some on his own in almost no time, and they actually brought me back to life. But... This is not life. This is just mere existence. I'm endlessly grateful to you, but I can't bear it. I can't even feel your touch, and... I'm just empty. And I don't want to exist anymore."

* * *

 

  
"Boush! Wake up!"

The keen opened his eyes and slightly jumped up. He found himself covered in cold sweat, tightly clenching the blanket in his fist, and saw Karroch's worried face right next to him, his big palm resting on his chest.

A nightmare. This was only a nightmare. It looked so unbelievably real, the feeling of his body completely senseless, and the pain from all his wounds... This all was only an illusion.  
Boush said nothing, clutching the man in an iron grip and nuzzling his face into his chest. The feeling of deja vu occupied him as he felt Karroch embracing him in a hug, but a single thought that he could feel his touch was enough to make Tinker's heart beat like crazy, getting over the horror he has just been through.

"It's alright, my little love" the Beastmaster whispered in his ear. "I'm with you. And I will always be protecting you"

After some time of being locked in the safety of the man's closeness, Boush finally started to calm down. Then a fierce expression appeared on his face as he grumbled:

"I'll need your help with a certain elemental I would really love to see flayed and dismembered"

An approving hum satisfied him. This trick will not go unpunished.


	4. Who is who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the morning, the two feel not quite themselves. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update, finally! I'm sorry about that delay, all the holidays and exams eat a lot of time, but this helps me to relax.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one! Have a nice day!

Karroch lazily yawned as he woke up. He didn't even bother himself with opening his eyes, wanting to continue dreaming for a little while. Another lazy morning usually meant a nice time of squeezing his lover in his arms and he reached his right hand to grab Boush and pull him closer, but instead his hand only met the air.

"Maybe I just laid on the other side" he thought, rolling over and repeating his move with his left hand, but he was very surprised when his hand landed on someone's big hairy body. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a thick muscular arm covered in red tattoos. At this moment he thought he drank too much the night before, but he was clearly sober and didn't remember drinking anything strong for quite a long time. Puzzled, he scratched his chin and surprised again. His beard was way bigger and he also had a moustache. He started to suppose what happened as he looked at his arm. Yep, lean and purple coloured. Right as expected.

Karroch poked... well, technically his own shoulder - damn, how weird it felt - and unsurely called: 

"Boush?"

He immediately shivered as even his voice was different, but still very familliar - well, he probably heard it even more often than his own.

"Yeah?" sounded a sleepy reply as the keen in human body opened his eyes and stared at his own form, feeling that his mind was starting to give up.

"I have only one question. What the fucking hell happened here?" Karroch said. "Is it another nightmare?"

"Doesn't seem like one" Boush hummed, his sight jumping between them.

"Great. We are trapped in each other's bodies and we have no clues what to do with it" the Beastmaster snarled, but he felt a finger on his lips, making him stop.

"Wait a minute..." Boush said with a sly smile on his face. "I've got an _amazingly_  stupid and interesting idea, and I need to know if you'll help me"

"Surely. What's the idea?"

"Well" he smirked even wider, "How about some fooling around? I bet this will be an experience none of us will ever forget and we must not miss this chance"

"Well, you can't bet it's actually temporary" grumbled Karroch, trying to change the subject as his whole being heated up.The only thought about having sex with reversed roles _without_  actually switching them sent goosebumps all over his body.

Boush stretched and flexed his muscles, clearly enjoying his new body and willing to try it out. The Beastmaster felt a little bit nervous because he never bottomed anyone before. Surely, it wasn't strange as the man was genuinely dominant in most aspects, but thinking about receiving probably the dizziest experience in his life made him insanely aroused. He then felt a distinct poke in his thigh and lowered his eyes to gasp again in surprise. He knew he was a big man in all things, but _this_  particular one looked the most awesome and even a bit intimidating.

Karroch squirmed a bit. Well, he was in Boush's body, and if the keen could handle him, then he could too. He only wished Tinker could manage not to hurt him as the keen wasn't used to such size too. But the first kiss in the neck, right next to the collarbone, made him leave all such thoughts. The sweet spot he discovered quite a time ago, and it turned Boush on every time he did it. Now he fully understood that the keen wants to play all-in and smirked a little. It was his turn now.  
Tinker groaned as Karroch lightly bit his left nipple, not really painfully but firmly. He hadn't even doubted the man knew his own body's weaknesses perfectly, and he decided not to make the prelude too long. Grabbing the small body, Boush turned over and pinned him to the bed tightly, knowing that he had nothing to do in such situation. A muffled moan let him know that his aim was reached and the man submitted to what would happen next.

"Apparently the healing salve turned out to be really useful in such purpose" Boush hummed as he reached his trousers on the floor and pulled out a small green flask. A few nights with Karroch proved that they needed a very good lubricant as saliva really wasn't a great one. The idea of using a salve came to his head absolutely randomly, but since then he worked out a habit to always have one in his pocket. It saved their lifes several times and then became a must-have item whenever they made out.  
Karroch's muscles twitched when a warm salve was smeared upon his butthole, a strangely arousing feeling to lay fully exposed, legs spread widely and longing for someone to pound him. Boush largely covered his cock with the same substance and settled himself in front of his lover's tight ass, pressing softly as his head popped inside. The Beastmaster let out a loud moan, slightly shifting to give Tinker even better access to his hole.

"Enjoying being a bottom bitch?" Boush asked with an incredibly smug look. "I wonder if you always wanted such a giant toy to play with"

"Can't you at least stop your dumb jokes with your dick shoved up my ass?" Karroch grumbled, but immediately shut up and gripped Tinker's shoulders tighter as the hot shaft continued its way into his guts, the feeling of being so stretched from inside driving him crazy.

"Much better" cackled Boush, thrusting even deeper and hitting the sweet spot inside of him, making Karroch almost scream from pleasure.

"Boush..." the Beastmaster huffed out, panting heavily, "When I become myself... I will beat the fucking shit... OOOHH... out of you"

"Shut up and get nice" Boush said, moving his hips in a steady pace, feeling his balls lightly smacking on Karroch's ass as he pounded him mercilessly. He was aware that it was hard for his lover to take this, but he was so aroused he couldn't help slamming his cock into him for full length. This body was a living miracle for him - all that power and strength became his own and he was really enthusiastic about testing its limits. Eventually he thought about using Karroch as a barbell - exactly what the man did with him a day earlier. The keen used to complain about being put on the ground, but he actually enjoyed being held by his lover's mighty arms, and just melted when the Beastmaster laughed and continued to exercise.

Karroch moaned continuously, his prostate being pounded time and time again by Tinker's cock, making him so pleased he could barely stay conscious. If that was how Boush felt every time they fucked... Well, it was a very solid reason for the keen to stay with him. "My man" - this was his usual response when he was hugging the man, feeling his heartbeat, or when he was pleading under the man's strong thrusts, running his hands over the bulky muscles of Karroch's body. The Beastmaster whispered these words as he shot a load of cum all over their chests, heavily breathing. The hot flesh inside him sped up, slamming into him wildly, and he understood his lover was about to join him.

Karroch closed his eyes and rested in the Tinker's hug, feeling the girth inside him pulsate and explode in a giant burst of hot semen. Realizing it was his own body that could made someone feel so good, he felt very proud of himself, looking up to Boush who gazed in his eyes too and gave him a passionate kiss. Lost in the afterglow, Karroch suddenly felt the manhood plop out of his used ass and almost whimpered, missing that comforting fullness in his guts.

"Eh-heh, looks like you are really excited with this" Boush playfully giggled and nudged him, receiving a light knee to his side. Picking up the small body, he got up and grabbed a towel from a pile of their clothes to wipe themselves dry - especially the cum leaking from Karroch's backside.

"Ouch!" the Beastmaster gasped, sudden pain crossing his ravaged asshole.

"That's right how I felt after our first time, too" Boush laughed. "You're fucking enormous down here"

"I've already experienced that" Karroch muttered, stumbling and moaning quietly as he made a few steps. After getting cleaned, the couple quickly dressed up and went to Rubick's tent. If anyone knew how to solve this... it would be the Grand Magus.

"Rubick? Sorry to interrupt you, but we have _a little problem_  here, and we'd be glad if you could help with it" Boush said as they stepped into the chaos which was Rubick's place. The magus examined them for a second and made an understanding hum.

"I'm afrrraid I am the one who is rrresponsible for that nonsense. A new spell caused some... side effects. Take my deepest apologies, frrriends. Oh, looks like you two got pulled into it too, didn't you?"

The men looked up to see Lyralei and Traxex standing nearby, and Karroch managed to see a poorly hidden hickey on the redhead's neck. Those two must have had some funny time, too.

"Please wait a little bit outside, and I'll create a spell to solve your prrroblems!"

He looked at Boush, who smiled to something, then turned to him and said:

"Well, if we still have some time left... How about a work-out session?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write, really. I've had an idea of a bodyswap between them for quite a long time. The most different people usually create the most entertaining sight in such situation.
> 
> Feel free to comment and even suggest what you would like to see next. You guys are the best.


End file.
